Haunted House
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and his friends must passed the five stages in the Haunted House. Note, this was a collaboration between me and v.t.7. as roleplay.


One day at the city, Clifford was so excited to go trick or treating.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, are you excited?"

Daffodil said, "Yep, I've got my princess unicorn outfit already. How about you? What are you going as?"

Clifford said, "I am ganna dress up as Jesus."

Daffodil said, "Oh, very nice. What kind of treats do you plan on getting?"

Clifford said, "Well. Maybe I might get doggies treat, but will they serve that in Halloween?"

Daffodil said, "They probably will for dogs going trick-or-treating. I sure you'll get plenty of treats."

Clifford said, "Cool. By the way, I wonder what Shelia is ganna be?"

Sheila came out and said, "Sheila is right here and I'm going to dress up like cat, so that people don't assume I'm wild and think I'm just there to steal there candy and raid there trash cans."

Clifford said, "What makes them think that?"

Sheila replied, "Well foxes aren't your typical everyday pets, in fact only a few people own them. I just want to play it safe this year so no one freaks out and call the Animal Rescue League or something so they shoot me with a tranquilizer dart and have me shipped off to some remote place in the woods to far away from here.

Clifford said. "Whao."

Jorge came by and said, "Hey guys, what up?"

Sheila said, "Oh hey Jorge. We're just doing last-minute preparation before going trick-or-treating. Are you going too?"

Jorge said, "Well, I am going as a pencil."

Clifford said, "Wow, that's so cool."

Jorge said, "Thanks."

Daffodil said, "Nice."

Sheila said, "Okay then. Are we ready to go or are we still waiting for someone?"

Clifford said, "We're still waiting for Flo and Zo. I Wonder what they are ganna be."

Soon enough, Flo and Zo came by.

Zo said, "Hey guys."

Flo said, "What do you think of our outfits?" Both were dressed up as wild cats, Flo and tiger and Zo a lion.

Clifford said, Wow, that's so cool."

Jorge said, "Are we ready to go trick or treating?"

Daffodil said, "Yes. Let's go."

So Clifford and his friends went trick or treating. Rhe first house they went is Sagwa.

Daffodil rung the doorbell and said, "Trick-or-treat!"

Dongwa said, "Wow, great costume."

Daffodil said, "Thank you. Is Sagwa there?"

Dongwa said, "Sure. Hey Sagwa, Sheegwa, check out the costume."

Sagwa and Sheegwa came out, each dressed like a Chinese New Year dragon.

"Hey you guys. Nice costumes" Sagwa said.

Sheegwa said, "How do you like ours?"

Jorge said, "It looked really cool."

Daffodil said, "Awesome. Do you two want to come trick-or-treating with us."

Dongwa said, "Sorry, we have some rules to make. We do have some treats for you."

Sheila said, "Oh okay. Sweet, you've got mooncakes?"

Dongwa said, "Sure." Dongwa gave everyone mooncakes.

Daffodil said, "Sweet, thank you. Happy Halloween!"

Dongwa said, "Your welcome. Happy Halloween. You be careful out there!"

Zo said, "We will."'

So the gang went to the next house. The next one is Bolt. Clifford knocked on the door.

Bolt said, "Well, hello there."

Clifford said, "Hi Bolt, trick or treat."

Bolt said, "Wow, nice costume."

Daffodil said, "Yeah. Your Superman, right?"

Bolt said, "Yep and I got a special treat for you all." Bolt came back and gave everybody some fresh brownies.

Sheila said, "Awesomeness! Thank you so much. Major cool points for you!"

Daffodil said, "Totally. Thank you."

Bolt said, "Your welcome, see ya."

Jorge said, "Come on, let hit the next house."

So the gang went to their next house. Before they got there, Clifford saw something amazing.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, check it out."

Daffodil said, "What is it Clifford?"

Sheila said, "Yeah, what did you find?"

Clifford said, "It look like a haunted house. Not just any haunted house, it the haunted house of fear."

Daffodil said, "Meh, it probably isn't all that. Maybe its just an old abandoned house."

Clifford said, "Or should I say an abandoned haunted house."

Zo said, "How can a haunted house be abandoned?"

Clifford said, "Not sure, but let go anyway."

So the gang went to the haunted house. Before they went inside, they saw a note by the door.

Daffodil took the note off and read it. "Beware. Do Not Enter This House, Less Your Worse Nightmares Come True."

Clifford said, "Nightmare, ha, I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of nightmare, HA HA HA HA !"

Zo said, "Hmm, maybe we could go in."

Jorge said, "Yeah, and if we survive, maybe we can get lots of treat."

Daffodil said, "Treats from who exactly? And second, I don't think its good to trespass onto private property. Bedsides, if its been abandoned, the entire house might be structurally unsound.

Clifford said, "Uh, Earth do Daffodil, if it abandoned then no one lives there."

Zo said, "But whose haunted house was it?"

Discord came by and said, "That would be me of course."

Daffodil said, "Oh. Hey Discord. Sorry if we're trespassing on your house's property."

Discord said, "Not at all. This house was down long time ago. When I was young I used to live here. Until I was the spirit of chaos and disharmony. After Celestia turned me into stone, this house was left abandoned."

Zo said, "But what about after you were reformed?"

Discord said, "I decided to lives up into the space of chaos."

Daffodil said, "Well that's an interesting story. Quick question: uh, what's in the house now?"

Discord said, "Well, nothing but dead spiders and weird collection with old books. Perhaps I can turn this house into a special haunted house for all of you."

Jorge said, "And will there be treats."

Discord said, "Yes."

Discord quickly changed his old house into a special haunted house.

Daffodil said, "Sweet! Awesome job Discord, but, ah, what's the catch?"

Discord said, "There is no catch, but there is a lot of dangerous stuff, so you have to be careful. Here the five thing you need to go through in the haunted house. One is the death chamber, two is the door that lead to your worst fear, three is the darkest secret, four is your evil form and the last one is the Pokemon battle."

Clifford said, "A Pokemon battle."

Discord said, "Yes. Since I was gone all this time, I know what pokeball the Pokemon are on."

Sheila said, "Guys, I suggest we don't go in. I vote we just go get our treats by continuing trick-or-treating."

Clifford said, "What? Just because it a haunted house, doesn't mean you have to back out."

Zo said, "Beside, we went trough a lot of journey during the passed few weeks."

Sheila said, "Ugh, fine, but if one of us disappear under any conditions, I'm bailing out and continuing trick-or-treating."

So the gang went inside. It was pretty spooky in the haunted house.

Clifford said, "Ya see, nothing is scary."

Jorge said, "Not until we hit the first scary stop that Discord gave us."

Zo said, "Well let see, the first thing he told us is the death chamber."

Clifford said, "What is the death chamber anyway?"

Daffodil said, "Its probably a room with a table that you get strapped to and a pendulum swings over your body. Maybe it has some dungeon decor and some maces and torture weapons on the wall too."

Clifford said, "Then what happen?"

Jorge said, "After that, you could die from those chamber."

Clifford said, "Isn't that likes the execution?"

Jorge said, "Probably so."

Soon enough, they made it to the Death Chamber.

Zo said, "Whao, that a death chamber."

Daffodil said, "Sure enough. Hey I was right, it looks exactly how I described it, minus the skeleton hanging from chains on the wall over there, though that is classic decorum.

Jorge said, "So, what do we have to do?"

Clifford said, "We just need to walk through the death chamber to the other side of that door."

Sheila said, "Easier said then done. This might be a trapped room, so watch your step and step lightly and if you press a hidden floor tile or something, just run."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. I'm a puppy, so it won't effect me. I'll go first."

Clifford quickly ran through the other side of the door avoiding dangerous trap. He finally made it.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, I made it."

Zo said, "Hey Clifford, is there a switch that will allow us to pass this place without the traps?"

Clifford looked around and he spotted the red button. He pushed it and the traps were off.

Clifford said, "Alright, now it safe for you guys to walk across."

So the others walked to the other side of the Death Chamber.

Sheila said, "Well that was convenient. So what's next?"

Zo said, "Well, the next thing that Discord said that it the door that lead to your worst fear."

Clifford said, "Wait, that must be the door."

Jorge said, "So, how do we get pass it?"

Clifford said, said, "Well, first each of us had to go in there, then it will show us our fear, and then it will transport us to the other side of the door when it over."

Daffodil said "Well that sounds 'lovely'. I just hope we get in and out quickly."

Clifford said, "But worst fear is scary ."

Daffodil said, "That's why we do it quickly."

Zo said, "Let all go together."

Sheila said, "Yeah, that does seem like the best option."

Jorge said, Then let go."

So the gang went into the door of fear.

Clifford said, "So, where's our fears?"

Sheila said, "I'm pretty sure they'll appear right in a-a AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Clifford said, "Shelia, what wrong?"

Sheila stammered out, "B-b-b-b-BEAGLES! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Clifford said, "It just a dog. It nothing to be scare of."

Jorge shivered and said, "Uh Clifford, b-be-behind you."

Clifford looked behind him and saw an empty Taco Stand."

Clifford said, "I don't get it Jorge, what so bad about a empty Taco Stand?"

Jorge said, "It empty. AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sheila said, "Just so you knew, beagles are the main predators in the hunt. And I'm SCARED OF THE HUNT!"

Daffodil said, "Yeah, but still your not afraid of Jorge or Clifford and AAAAAHHHH! ZOMBIE CARROT!"

Zo said, C Cli Clifford, look."

Clifford turned around and he saw a shark."

Clifford said, "SHARK! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Flo and Zo screamed. "Aaaaahhhh. Mutant mice!"

Jorge said, "We gotta get out of here."

Clifford said, "According to the book, the only way to get out, we need to face our fear."

Sheila said, "What?! O-okay. I'm not afraid of beagles, I'm not afraid of beagles. They're dogs, just like Clifford and Jorge. Not all of them are fox-eaters."

Jorge said, "I'm not afraid of no taco. It was sold out. It will be restocked."

Daffodil breathed in and out and said, "I'm not afraid of a rotting, re-animated vegetable. Heck, it should be rotting by now, and what the fear in that? Nothing, just throw it away!"

Clifford said, "I'm not afraid of shark. They're just sea creature."

Zo said, " Hey Flo, I got an idea."

Flo said "What?"

Zo said, "Well, as normal cats, we eat mice right."

Flo said, "Yes, but what has that ought to do with sharks?"

Zo said, "I'm not talking about the shark, I'm talking about the mutant mice. Maybe if we start eating the mutant mice, that will overcome our fear."

Flo said, "Or we could end up getting real sick and maybe start mutating too, but its worth a shot. Let's get 'em!"

So Flo and Zo quickly ate the mutant mice. After they were done, Daffodil saw a door that lead to the way out.

Daffodil said "Guys! Over there! The door!"

Clifford said, Great, let go."

So the gang got out of the door.

Sheila said "Phew. How much longer till we get our reward? I'm getting tired of these challenges."

Jorge said, "We passed two challenges."

Clifford said, "Now we need to go three more."

Flo said, "Dang."

Clifford said, "The next one is not that scary. According to the book, the next one is darkest secret, which mean, any good or bad secret can be reveal. Also, we have to be honest."

Jorge said, "But, where can we find that darkest secret?"

Clifford said, "On the other side of the hallway."

Sheila said, "Oh darn it. Do we have too? Its not too late to quit and go out trick-or-treating, or better yet, but all the Halloween candy half-off from all the stores tomorrow."

Clifford said, "But if we stopped, then it will look like that we did this for nothing. Beside, the only way out is to get through all the step."

Sheila said, "Huh fine, just let's promise ourselves and each other one thing, that when our deepest darkest secrets are revealed, no one judges or laughs at them."

The gang agreed and they went to the other side of the hallways. Soon, they found a computer that will help them with their darkest secret.

Daffodil said, "What the heck is that?"

Clifford said, "According to the book, this computer will allow us to translate our secrets. First, we have to go in the booth and write our secrets, then we place it in the scan tron and it will tell us."

Zo said, "Would it be easier to say it?"

Clifford said, "Well, we need to use the computer. It the only way, so that way the door will open after all of us do it."

Sheila said, "Okay, we'll see who does it first. 1. 2. 3. Not It!"

Daffodil said, "Not it!"

Jorge said, "Not it."

Zo said, "Not it."

Clifford said, "Not it."

Jorge said, "I guess that mean Flo had to go first."

Flo said "Rats. Fine. But your not going to like this, especially you Zo."

Zo said, "Don't worry Flo. I will always be happy for anything you do or say."

Flo said, "Thanks brother, but this isn't the best thing I've ever done."

She went into the boot and wrote her secret on a piece of paper before she placed the slip of paper into the computer. A computer whirring sound occurred and the mechanical voice of the computer said, 'Zo the kitten. Threw up a hairball and allowed Zo to take the blame for it. BZZT.'

Zo said, "Well, thanks for telling me."

Flo said, "Zo, I'm so sorry."

Zo said, "It okay Flo. In fact, I have a dark secret too."

Zo went inside the booth and wrote his secret on a piece of paper, then he placed it into the computer. The computer was activating and it said that Zo used Flo's bowl as a flea remover.

Flo said, "Ugh! Okay, okay. We're even. Blech. I think I'm going to hack up another hairball."

Jorge said, "Alright, who next? Not it."

Clifford said, "Not it."

Sheila said, "Not it!"

Daffodil said, "Not- ooh. Dang it. Fine, but Clifford already knows this."

Daffodil did her turn and the computer said, "Daffodil has a crush on Norville and when Clifford first came to the apartment she wanted to kill him just to stay Emily Elizabeth's only pet."

Clifford said, "Whao, I guess that explain everything."

Jorge said, "So, what is your secret Clifford?"

Clifford went to the booth and wrote a note and place it on the computer. Then the computer said that Clifford had a crush on Daffodil.

Daffodil said, " 'had' a crush on me Clifford. Well this is new. Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

Clifford said, "I was afraid you might think I'm silly."

Daffodil replied, "Well, what's past is past. And for what it's worth, I still love you, just like my younger brother."

Clifford said, "I love you too Daffodil."

Jorge said, "Alright, who next? Not it."

Sheila said, "Darn it. Now before I do it, I just want to say, I regret every moment of it now that I'm friends with all of you."

Daffodil asked, "What's it about?"

Sheila looked sadly down as the computer said, "Sheila has hunted, killed and eaten rabbits before she met Clifford and Daffodil."

Daffodil screamed, "What!"

Sheila replied, "I'm a fox. We eat rabbits, its common instinct for us. It wasn't until I met Clifford who introduced you to me and then you guys invited me into your home to live with you that I swore never to eat any living animals ever again, 'cept maybe insects if were starving in the woods or something.

Daffodil said, "Its okay Sheila. I forgive you."

Sheila smiled and said, "Thanks Daff."

Jorge said, "Well, I guess it my turn."

Jorge went into the booth and wrote a secret on a paper. Then he place it on the computer and it said that, Jorge was once a member of a jedi master, Pokemon master, and a Sonic Underground.

Sheila said, "Cool, though why haven't you've told us this before?"

Jorge said, "Well, I don't wanna brag, but I wasn't good enough for them."

Zo said, "What you mean?"

Jorge said, "Well, all those jobs are hard work. That's why I retired from them."

Sheila said, "Oh. Is the door open now?"

Clifford said, Yes."

So the gang got out of the dark secret room.

Daffodil said, "Well, as uncomfortable as that experience was, I think it really cleared our consciences and made up know each other better."

Clifford said, "And that is why our next place is the evil form."

Daffodil said, "Remind me, what did Discord say about the evil form again?"

Clifford said, "According to the book, we go to a portal that will lead us to the upside down world. When we get there, each of our counterparts had evil deed. We need to stop them In order to get the portal back here."

Flo said, "Sounds tricky. Good luck to you guys."

Jorge said, "But where can we find a portal?"

Clifford said, " We need to find someone that was evil."

Sheila said, "On it. Hey Discord! Can you come over here for a sec?"

Discord said, "Sure, what do you need?"

Sheila said, "Clifford said we need someone who was formerly evil to find the portal to the evil ones in the upside down world. Cam you help us?"

Discord said, "Well, in order to get the portal. One of you had to be the most evil person ever."

Zo said, "But none of us is evil."

Discord said, "I didn't say too evil. I meant like a little evil."

Daffodil said, "Well I used to be know as Daffodil the destructive bunny a few years ago, but my name was cleared."

Discord said, "It should also be the sins that you did."

Zo said, "Sins, what that?"

Sheila said, "Bad things that you know are wrong yet since its our fallen nature's way, we do them anyway."

Zo said, "But we never sins, do we?

Jorge said, "Well, I always know that getting jealous is a sin."

Daffodil said, "And taking something that isn't yours is a sin."

Zo said, "Okay so, maybe that both Daffodil and Jorge did sins, because Daffodil was jealous of Clifford and Jorge wasn't sharing with his toy once."

Sheila said, "Pride is a sin too."

Clifford said, "That mean Simba rule Pride Rock."

Daffodil said, "Yeah. Pride as in meaning a group of lions. A group of lions is called a pride."

Jorge said, "Okay, so we got Pride, Jealousy, and Greedy."

Zo said, "What about Wrath?"

Sheila said, "Revenge mixed with anger. Yep, Wrath is most definitely one of them. And also, I think its called Gluttony, not Greedy."

Discord said, "Alright, now I'm ganna assigned you to help defeat those deadly sin."

Clifford said, "How?"

Discord said, "Well, your sins was connecting to the upside down world. Which means that the sins is still there."

Daffodil whispered to Sheila, "Why do I think that Jorge is gluttony? And out of all the sins; lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride; why am I afraid of which one I'm going to get?"

Sheila replied, "Well if it makes you feel better, I'm scared of which one I'm going to get too."

Zo said, "Hey Clifford, what sins do you think fit you?"

Clifford said, "Well, I'm not sure."

Jorge said, "Man this is hard. We need help."

Discord said, "Alright, I think I can find your sins. Clifford, you have the sin of Pride. Daffodil, you have the sin of Wrath, Flo and Zo, you have the sin of Lust, Jorge, you have the sin of Greed, and Shelia, you have the sin of Sloth."

Sheila said "Okay, so in terms of animals representing the seven deadly sins, I'm a snail, Daffodil's a lion, Clifford is a peacock, Flo and Zo are a goat, and Jorge, you are a pig."

Daffodil asked, "Huh?"

Sheila replied, "There's an animal for each sin."

Jorge gasped and said, "Are you calling me fat?"

Sheila replied, "No! I'm just saying since Discord says your paired with Greed, greed is usually represented by a pig. I'm not calling you a pig, I don't say thing like that to my friends."

Discord said, "Alright, I will now make a portal."

Discord use his magic power to make a portal.

Daffodil asked, "So all we have to do is walk through and face our alternate selves and our sins too?"

Discord said, "Exactly, but before you do, let me tell you who in there. The counterpart your meeting is Prideford, Wrathodil, Flust, Zust, Greedge, and Slothlia."

Flo said, "Wow, our names are combined with our sins."

Discord said, "That is what an alternate world is."

Clifford said, "What about everybody else?"

Discord said, "Every human or other pet you come in contact with will be against you."

Zo said, "But how will they know which one the good and the bad one?"

Discord said, "I will each give you a disguise. Tell me which disguise you would like to go as."

Sheila said, "I would like to be a coyote, rather than fox. Not many people will go against a coyote if they come across one."

Daffodil said, "Can I be a peregrine falcon? There so fast and agile, plus there city birds."

Zo said, "I think 'll be a fox, just for fun and cool purposes."

Clifford said, "I'll go as a Tinysaurus. Beside, no one likes dinosaur."

Jorge said, "I'll go as a hot dog. I was once famous for that."

Discord said, "And how about you Flo? What will you be?"

Flo said, "Meh, I'll be a fox too."

Discord said, "Alright, hold still."

Discord quickly turned the gang to their different disguise.

Clifford said, "Wow, cool."

Sheila said, "Awesome. Now let's just see how those neighborhood pigeons who tease me think of me now."

Discord said, "Don't forget to take the element of Religion."

Sheila said, "Got it. Here we go."

So the gang went into the portal. When they got there, they were at an abandoned city.

Jorge said, "Wow. What happened to the city?"

Flo said, "Its so run-down and it looks un-populated."

Jorge sniffed and said, "It smelled horrible."

Clifford said, "That because our counterparts destroyed the whole city."

Daffodil said, "Well if I was destructive a couple years ago, I don't want to know what my counterpart is like or what she has done."

Zo said, "But all of our counterpart did it. Beside, I think the male is much more destructive than female."

Flo said, "Sometimes, but their were many destructive women in history too. For instance, Queen Mary of England, nicknamed "Bloody Mary' for killing Protestant Christians during the time of her rule. So many deaths."

Jorge said, "Well what about Scar, Eggman James from Team Rocket, Flying Dutchman?"

Clifford said, "Can we just find the counterpart already? First off, we need to know which sins came first. Any idea."

Daffodil said, "Hmm, maybe mine because I was very wrathful and destructive around a decade ago, I just ca't remember it. Maybe Wrathodil is the first one we'll see."

Jorge said, "But where are we gonna find her?"

Clifford said, "According to this book, she should be ruling Foxsville."

Sheila said, "Hmm, the irony."

Daffodil said, "Don't start Sheila, please."

Clifford said, "Come on, lets go."

So the six made their way to Foxsville. When they got there, they saw a lot of injured animals.

Zo said, "What happen to those animals?"

Flo said, "I don't know. Let's ask them."

Sheila came up top an injured rabbit and asked, "Hey, are you alright? What happened here?"

The rabbit looked up at Sheila and replied. "We were attacked by Wrathodil and the others. We have no protection against them, we just hide or pretend to be dead so they'll leave us alone and move right past us."

Clifford said, "Oh you poor thing. We need to get to the Pokemon center."

Jorge said, "But what about Wrathodil?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, I got an idea, Flo, Zo, Jorge, you take all of these hurt animals to the Pokemon center, while the rest of us face Wrathodil."

Zo said, "Got it."

So Flo, Zo, and Jorge took the hurt animals to the Pokemon center.

Flo said, "I hope you guys feel better soon. Don't worry, we'll take care of the ones who have been hurting you."

Clifford said, "And now, let go to the castle to find Wrathodil."

So Clifford, Daffodil, and Shelia went in the castle. In the castle there were full of portrait of Wrathodil and lots of dead fox.

Clifford said, "Be careful Shelia. Wrathodil eats fox too you know."

Sheila said, "Blech, and last time I checked rabbits were supposed to be herbivores."

Daffodil said, "I'm just as grossed out as you are."

Clifford said, "Now where is Wrathodil?"

Soon, they heard a loud scream.

Sheila said, "Oh no. That may be a victim. come on, let's go check it out."

So the three walk further to see what the sound is coming from.

Clifford said, "Hey guys look. I see another rabbit."

Daffodil said, "Really? Where?"

They then saw a rabbit that looked exactly like Daffodil, plus some changes. The bow she was wearing was black, her eyes were pure red, her fur was dirty and ragged and she was wearing a black, leather jacket with a flaming skull on the back. She was standing over a poor, hurt fox with a bat in her paws. It had to be Wrathodil.

Clifford said, "Are you the cause for all this destruction?"

Wrathodil turned and said, "Yeah, who cares to know?"

Clifford said, "Well stop it. Let the poor fox and bat go."

Wrathodil laughed and said, "Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me? Your nothing but a worthless Tinysaurus, coyote and falcon, that's not even a match in a fight."

Clifford gasped and whimpered. Daffodil came over closer to him and hugged him tightly with one of her paws.

"What makes you think you have the right to call us those names? Look at you, your hurting a poor, innocent creature because your so wrathful. So don't call my younger brother worthless when you have so many faults yourself!"

Clifford whispered to Daffodil ear and said, "Daffodil, use the element of Religion."

Daffodil said, "Right! Element of Christianity Protestant! Go!"

So the element start glowing and it hit directly to Wrathodil. Soon, her body changes.

Daffodil said, "There. Now, how do you feel?"

The changed Wrathodil looked like Daffodil, yet the dark bow and jacket still were on her body. But her eyes, fur and everything else was back to normal.

"I feel guilty for what I had done. I didn't realize what I was dong was hurtful to everyone around me. I'm so sorry."

Clifford said, "That okay. You might wanna make Foxsville a better place by cleaning up the mess."

Wrathodil said, "Right! I will. And thank you."

Clifford said, "No problem, now let get to the Pokemon center to pick up the other."

Sheila and Daffodil said, "Right."

So the three went back to the Pokemon center. They saw the other who were waiting for them.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, how the rabbits?"

Flo said, "Their badly hurt, but we got them in the best care. How about you guys? Find anything?"

Clifford said, "We found Wrathodil, but now she is reformed so things in Foxsville should go back to normal."

Jorge said, "Well, what the next sins we should hit next?"

Zo said, "Well, usually lust is the next one for me and Flo."

Daffodil said, "Meaning we'll probably have to face both of them at the same time."

Sheila said, "Two lustful beings. Their both probably like Larfleeze from Green Lantern."

Jorge said, "So, where can we find them?"

Clifford said, "Well let see. They are cats, so they must be at the Dog Park."

Flo said, " 'Genius' logic."

Jorge said, "Then let go."

So the six made their way to the Dog Park. At the Dog Park, it was divided into two section. Both male and the female side.

Sheila said, "They have a male and female sides? Are there any sides where both genders can mingle and such?"

Zo said, "I think it had something to do with the lust thing."

Clifford said, "But, what does it means?"

Daffodil said, "It basically means Clifford, though I'm leaving out some parts for your own good till your older, having strong desires, or wanting something you don't need. Kind of like gluttony in some ways, but its more emotional then physical wanting, though it can include that part."

Jorge said, "Oh I get it. Hmm, maybe if we split up, we can solve this."

Zo said, "How?"

Jorge said, "The ladies can go to the female and the rest of us can go to the male."

Flo said, "Sounds good to me."

Clifford said, "Hey Shelia, is it okay if you and me go to Rabbitown, so we can confront your counterpart?"

Sheila said, "Its find Clifford."

Jorge said, "Before you go, Tails gave me this device that will allow us to contact each other. It a telewatch."

Zo said, "Wow, that is so cool."

Sheila said, "This will help us greatly. Thanks Jorge."

Jorge said, "No problem."

Zo said, "Alright, let move out."

So the gang split up into two. Clifford and Shelia went to Rabbitown, Flo and Daffodil went to the female Dog Park and Zo and Jorge went to the male Dog Park. Meanwhile with Zo and Jorge, they saw many male hiding.

Zo said, "Gee Jorge, there is a lot of male animals hiding."

Jorge said, "That because they are hiding from female, that why."

Zo check his telewatch and said, "Flo, come in Flo, do you read me?"

Flo said, "Flo here. Over. What is it Zo, over?"

Zo said, "In the male side of the Dog Park, lots of male animals are hiding."

Flo said, "Interesting. In the female side the female creatures are hiding too."

Zo said, "I wonder why."

Jorge said, "Hey Zo look, it must be Zust castle."

Zo said, "Hey Flo, I think we found Zust castle. Did you find Flust castle yet?"

Flo said, "Uh, no, no, no, ah! Found it!"

Zo said, " Me too."

Flo said, "Okay, keep an eye out for either Flust or Zust, either one could be in either castle."

Jorge said, "Wait, I don't think I'm comfortable with this."

Zo said, "Why not Jorge?"

Jorge said, "In our world, dogs chase cats, but in the alternate universe, cats chase dogs."

Flo said, "That's a good theory, but remember you're a hot dog in this world, remember? Discord gave us disguises. Zo and I are foxes."

Jorge said, "True. Hey Daffodil, how are Clifford and Shelia doing?"

Daffodil said, "We're good. Still looking though. And you?"

Jorge said, "I think me and Zo found something."

Jorge and Zo went inside the castle and saw a lot of female picture.

Zo said, "Whao, that a lot of picture."

Jorge said, "Why would Zust have picture of female?"

Zo said, "Hey Flo, did you see something in Flust castle?"

Flo said, "Yeah, a lot of male pictures. Oohhh, I can't believe this is what our alternate counterparts are like? Its giving me the creeps."

Jorge said, "What ever happen to video games or sport or comic book?"

Flo said, "Think about it Jorge, if you're living in a run-down city, do you really think there's going to be really fun and nice stuff here or that life is a struggle here and you have no time for fun?"

Zo said, "Besides, I don't think thing is a place to have a cat nap."

Flo said, "Oohhh, that's an image I don't want to think about while here."

Jorge said, "Let just fine those two lovebird and get outta here."

Soon, Zo saw something.

Zo said, "Hey, I think I saw something."

Flo said, "It may be Flust. Keep an eye open and I'll keep mine open for Zust."

Jorge looked around the room and saw Flust's diary.

Jorge said, "Hey Zo, look a diary."

Zo said, "Don't touch it."

Jorge said, "Why not?"

Zo said, "Because, um..."

Jorge said, "Hey Flo, Daffodil, I found Flust diary. Wonder why it was doing in Zust castle."

Flo said, "Eee, sicko. I wouldn't read it if I were you."

Zo said, "You said that like it a bad thing."

Jorge said, "I think she right Zo. Beside, we might be executed."

Zo said, "Phtt, yeah sure."

Flo said, "Don't get cocky brother. I know you, Clifford and I read Daffodil's diary awhile back, but a diary is a very private thing, almost sacred. Its a person's way to admit all their personal things without being judged, which is why they shouldn't be read by snooping other people."

Jorge said, "Wait, you read Daffodil's diary."

Zo said, "Hey, mind your own business."

Jorge said, "Make me."

So Zo and Jorge started attacking each other.

Flo said, "Guys! Guys! Break it up! There is no need for arguing and fighting now, not while we're on a mission. So separate the both of you and get back to the task at-"

Then Flo heard something skittering nearby. She heard some evil chuckling too.

"Hey guys. I think Zust might be close by."

Later, they heard another evil chuckle sound.

Zo said, "What was that?"

Jorge said, "It probably Flust."

Flo said, "Oh great. If their nearby, then we'll probably have to face them if they won't surrender first."

Zo said, "Wait, in our world we chase mice right. So in this world, the mice chases them."

Jorge said, "Hey, that a great idea Zo."

Flo said, "I don't get it. What are you saying? I mean, Discord made us into foxes and a hot dog, are you saying that we should have asked him to make us mice instead?"

Zo said, "No, I mean that we should let the mice chase Flust and Zust, beside, they are probably scare of them."

Jorge said, "But, where are the mice?"

Zo said, "Just leave it to me and Flo. Meanwhile, you and Daffodil will keep on searching for Flust and Zust."

Flo said, "But Daffodil isn't here and... ah, whatever. Sure thing Zo."

Zo said, "Alright, and I think I know just the mice that can help us."

So Zo and Flo went back to the opening of the Dog Park and went to Catsville where all the mice lives.

Zo said, "There it is Flo, Catsville."

Flo said, "Great, but I'm not in Catsville, I'm in Zust's castle. I'm just Daffodil is a peregrine falcon now and she managed to get here quickly."

Zo said, "Don't worry. I can do my special call. You might wanna cover your ear."

Flo said, "What is... Aaagh!"

Daffodil said, "Aaagh! Zo, shut it off!"

Jorge said, "It too loud."

Zo stopped roaring and said, "Sorry, but I gotta get as much mice as possible."

Jorge said, "Well how many do you have now?"

Zo said, "One hundred."

Daffodil said, "Ouch. I know mice are rodents and that rodents have lots of babies during their lifetime, but still... that's impressive."

Zo said, "Okay mice, I need you to help me defeat Zust and Flust. Who's with me?"

The mice are cheering like crazy.

Zo said, "Then let get back to the Dog Park.

So Zo lead the mice back to the Dog Park.

Flo is there, along with Daffodil, and she said, "That's a lot of mice."

Zo said, "Alright, here the plan. Me and Flo will do a special different kind of call that will get Flust and Zust to come out."

Flo said, "What kind of call exactly?"

Daffodil said, "Please don't tell me it's the Arsenio Hall 'ooh, ooh, ooh' chant"

Zo said, "Nope. It called the Cat Zone. It sound like a Vulpix, only we have to say it as loud as we can so Flust and Zust can come out."

Flo said, "Oh, okay. Wonder what they'll look like, I mean, Daffodil and I haven't seen either of them yet so who knows what they'll look like."

Jorge said, "Well, according to this book, Flust should be a red cat, with purple bow and Zust should be green, with a black cape."

Daffodil said, "Where'd you get the book?"

Flo said, "Red and green. Huh, go figure."

Jorge said, "Clifford gave me part of the book right before we split up."

Zo said, "Well then, are you ready Flo?"

Flo said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

So Flo and Zo did a very special Cat Zone call. Soon, Flust and Zust came out of the castle.

Zust said, "Well, well, well, prepare for trouble."

Flust said, "Yes. This will just lead to you're doom, but don't worry. We'll try to make it quick."

Jorge said, "And what are you going to do?"

Zust said, "We are going to imprison you."

Daffodil said, "Well that's a bit obvious."

Zust said, "Quiet you little varmint."

Zo said, "Hey, lay off the girl man."

Flo said, "You'd better watch it."

Flust said, "Oh yeah. And just what are you going to do about it?"

Zo said, "Or you are going to face our element of Jewish."

Daffodil said, "And our element of Christianity."

Jorge said, "Hold on Daffodil, only alter counterpart can do it. Beside, you already did your."

Daffodil said, "Oh right. Take it away you two."

So Flo and Zo quickly use their Element of Jewish and zap Flust and Zust and soon, they were reformed.

Jorge said, "How do you feel?"

Flust said, "I feel different. For once I don't feel... needy."

Zust said, "Yeah, me too. I feel happy."

Jorge said, "Well, that is great."

Zust said, "Daffodil, sorry I called you a varmint."

Daffodil said, "It's alright. I forgive you."

Zo said, "And you know, maybe you can make the Dog Park a better place if you all rule together."

Zust said, "Together."

Flust nodded and said, "Together."

Zust said, "Well then, Flust, will you accept me as becoming my queen?"

Flust said, "Um, I'm you're sister Zust."

Jorge said, "Wait, I thought this was an alter world."

Zust said, "It okay Jorge. I think we can handle the Dog Park."

Zo said, "And try to get rid of those picture that we saw. I recommend sport, video games, and action movie."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, and I also recommend a safe for your special stuff, like your diary/journal."

Flust said, "Okay."

Zo said, "Well, we gotta go."

Zust said, "We hope you can visit us."

Jorge said, "We will."

So Flust and Zust say goodbye to Jorge, Daffodil, Flo, and Zo and they left the Dog Park.

Flo says, "Man, this is sure a lot of work to do for a ton of candy."

Jorge said, "But we can't stop now. We need three more sins to pass. I wonder how Clifford and Shelia are doing."

Zo said, "I'll call him. Clifford, come in Clifford, do you read me?"

Clifford said, "Zo, how it going?"

Zo said, "We reformed Flust and Zust, how are you two doing?"

Clifford said, "We have a major problem."

Jorge said, "What kind of problem?"

Sheila said, "We've found Prideford, but he's not alone. Greedge and Slothlia are with him."

Zo said, "That odd, why would Prideford, Greedge, and Slothlia be at the same place."

Clifford said, "I think it had something to do with Slothlia being lazy, so Greedge decided to hog her kingdom, and Prideford want to lead the pride for all over the world."

Daffodil said, "Interesting theory. What do Greedge and Prideford look like?"

Clifford said, "Well, I think Prideford would be blue and more bigger than me. Greedge would be white and more buffer than Jorge. Slothlia would be yellow with pointy tail."

Sheila said, "Hey, I was going to explain Slothia to them. Anyways, we could really use the backup here. Who knows way might happen."

Jorge said, "We're on our way, but where are you guys exactly?"

Sheila said, "We're kind of in a scrapyard near some broken buildings with chunks of concrete everywhere."

Zo said, "Don't worry. We'll be there in a Sonic second. Come on guys."

So Daffodil, Flo, Jorge, and Zo quickly ran to the scrapyard. Soon, they finally made it.

Daffodil said. "W-we're here."

Clifford said, "Great, now we need a plan to stop Slothlia from being lazy, stop Greedge from hogging stuff, and Prideford from ruling the world."

Jorge said, "Well the first thing we need to do is start small."

Sheila said, "Right. Shall we go after Slothia or Greedge first?"

Clifford said, "First let start with Greedge."

Jorge said, "Right."

So the gang went to find Greedge, soon enough, they found him with a lot of junk he had in his lab.

Flo said, "Ewww. This week on "Hoarders: Burred Alive", we look into the life of Greedge."

Clifford said, "Not only that, he had comic book, pokeball, Harry Potter book, baseball bat, telephone, and three hundred pound of tummy yummy."

Jorge said, "Whoa, I wouldn't eat that much in one day."

Sheila said, "No one could eat that all in one day."

Zo said, "I could."

Jorge said, "Oh really."

Zo said, "If Sonic can eat a hundred Chilli dog, then I can eat a hundred tummy yummy."

Jorge said, "Your on."

Sheila said, "Um guys. Hate to remind you, but WE'RE ON A MISSION HERE!"

Jorge said, "Right, so where is Greedge?"

Soon, they heard an evil laughter.

Clifford said, "What was that?"

Daffodil said, "Probably Greedge"

Greedge said, "Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Jorge said, "You."

Greedge said, "What are you doing in my castle?"

Flo said, "They're here to stop you!"

Greedge said, "And how are you gonna do that."

Jorge said, "ME!"

Greedge said, "HAHAHAHAHAA! How can a loser like you stop me?"

Jorge growl and said, "I'll show you who a loser. Roman Catholic go."

So Jorge activate his element and it blast right through Greedge.

Sheila said, "Nice work Jorge."

Jorge blushed and said, "Thanks." He turned to Greedge and said, "Are you okay?"

Greedge said, "Um, yeah I think so."

Jorge said, "You're not greedy are you."

Greedge said, "Heaven no. I am now a generous one. Thank for reforming me."

Jorge said, "No problem."

Greedge said, "In fact, I got a surprise for you all."

Flo said, "What is it?"

Greedge said, "Gingerbread cookies."

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks."

Sheila said, "Score! Thank you so much!"

Greedge said, "Your welcome."

Zo said, "Well, we gotta get going. There are two more sins we gotta face."

Clifford said, "Right."

So the gang left as Greedge wave goodbye.

Daffodil said, "So, we're going after Slothia next, right?"

Sheila said, "Yep. Since she represents Sloth, she can't be that far away."

Zo said, "Maybe she is back at her castle eating a bag of potato chip."

Clifford said, "But isn't Sloth means laziness."

Jorge said, "Of course it does."

Sheila said, "Anyways, she's probably lazing around somewhere, so it shouldn't be too hard to find her. Now let's go, 'cause I want that candy at the end of this!"

So they all went to Slothia castle. When they got there, they notice that the place is a mess.

Zo said, "Wow, look at this castle. It a mess. Slothia should learn to clean up after herself."

Sheila said, "Yeah, try telling that to someone that lazy"

Clifford said, "Let see, if I was lazy, I would be on the couch watching TV."

Jorge said, "There's a livingroom right down the hall."

Sheila said, "Yep, Probably where she is."

So the six quickly ran to the livingroom and saw Slothia eating chip on the couch.

Zo said, "Are you Slothia?"

Slothia said, "BURP! Uh, yeah, I am."

Sheila said, "Ewww."

Jorge said, "Hey lady, bad manner."

Slothia said, "So, its not like anyone taught me manners. Burp!"

Clifford said, "Well why don't we start right know?"

Daffodil said, "Yeah. Go ahead Sheila. Use your Element of Protestant."

Sheila said, "Okay! Element of Protestant, Go!"

After a bright burst of light, a fox stood down off the couch.

Slothia said, "OMG. I feel so awful for being so lazy. I feel like I've wasted so much of my life. I'm so sorry."

Clifford said, "It okay. I know it hard being the only fox in the castle."

Jorge said, "Hey here an idea, why don't we help you clean your castle?"

Slothia said, "Really? Thank you ever so much."

Zo said, "No problem."

So the six help clean Slothla's castle. After they were done, Slothlia had a surprise for their hard work.

Slothia said, "Thank you all. As a reward for your hard work, I have a little treat for you. Here, have some chocolate bars."

Sheila said, "Awesome. Full-sized candy bars!"

Jorge said, "It looked good, thanks."

Slothia said, "Your welcome. And thanks for saving me. Good luck on your mission."

Clifford said, "We will."

So the six waved goodbye and left to their last sin to face.

Jorge said, "Alright, who is our last sin we need to face?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford's sin and counterpart: Prideford."

Zo said, "Well, I heard that Prideford lives at the apartment. Kind of like ours back home."

Flo said, "Then let's go and find him."

So the six went to the apartment. When they got there, Clifford saw Emily Elizabeth lying on the floor.

Clifford gasped and said, "Guys look, Emily Elizabeth."

Daffodil said, "Oh my gondola. It is her, but... why is she on the floor? Is she okay?"

Jorge said, "Let me check."

Jorge went to listen to Emily's heart, but it was not working.

Jorge said, "Guys, I don't think Emily Elizabeth is breathing."

Sheila said, "Oh no. Quickly, you move her onto the bed, I'll go down to the first floor and get the first aid kit and the machine that shocks people into living again and an oxygen mask."

Clifford said, "Right."

So the other quickly took Emily Elizabeth to the bed. Shelia quickly came back with the first aid kit and machine.

Zo said, "Uh Shelia, I think you might wanna hurry."

Sheila said, "Right! Jorge! Flo. Lift her head up so I can secure the mask on her head. Flo! Daffodil! Turn on the oxygen tank as soon as the mask is secure. Clifford, help me with the kit and find the stethoscope. Stat!"

The gang got started. Soon, they all worked together trying to get Emily Elizabeth to wake up. Soon, she was starting to breathe.

Zo said, "Hey, I think she's breathing."

Flo said, "You're right! You're right!"

Sheila said, "She's becoming stable again. Everyone, step back a little and give her some space. Let's not frighten her."

Daffodil said, "How come you know so much stuff about medicine, Sheila?"

Sheila said, "I took a crash course in the field of medicine."

Jorge said, "Figure."

Clifford said, "Emily Elizabeth, are you okay?"

Sheila said, "We're still animals, Clifford. Animals, minus parrots and a gorilla named Coco, can't talk to humans. Plus, we're in different animal bodies, so she can't recognize us. Besides, assuming Prideford is behind this, I bet she doesn't want to recognize us."

Clifford said, "But this is different. We just need to tell her that we are from another world."

Jorge said, "Are you sure that would work?"

Clifford said, "Have I ever steer you wrong?"

Flo said, "You read Daffodil's diary to us."

Daffodil said, "You we're going to kill me when you misinterpreted a paragraph from my diary."

Sheila said, "And again, animals can't talk to humans!"

Clifford said, "Well look at all the other adventure we've been through. We help defeated Red Horn, reunited Daffodil with her father and clean her record, and we been through all three step."

Zo said, "I guess Clifford had a point."

Clifford said, "Beside, Kimba communicate with Rodger Ranger and he's a human. Team Rocket communicate with Meowth.

Sheila said, "Yeah, but we've never been able to communicate with Emily Elizabeth before. How can we be sure now?"

Clifford said, "Well, maybe we can use sign language."

Jorge said, "But we don't have hands Clifford."

Clifford said, "Not that kind. I was talking about charade."

Sheila said, "Do we even know the rules of charades?"

Zo said, "Rules, smules. We just need to convince Emily Elizabeth that we are the good guys."

Sheila said, "Okay, but if she freaks out then I blame you. And do try to keep the noise down."

Clifford said, "Here a better way. Sagwa once told me that you can write a note with your tail."

Flo said, "Well which one of us has the thinnest tail?"

Clifford said, "I do. I am the smallest puppy you know."

Clifford went to get a paper and ink.

Clifford said, "Okay. Uh Daffodil, what do you think I should write for Emily Elizabeth?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know, maybe something like "Are you okay" or something."

Zo said, "Phtt, that won't work. Try saying, "Emily Elizabeth, we mean no harm to you, but you need to get out of here, before Prideford show up."

Clifford said, "That's perfect."

So Clifford wrote the exact word that Zo just explained.

Clifford said, "Alright, I finished it."

Daffodil said, "Great. Look she's waking up. Hold the note about a foot from her face."

Clifford said, "I'll try."

So Clifford jump onto Emily Elizabeth and hold the note in front of her.

Emily Elizabeth groaned and saw a Tinysaurus in front of her on her blanket with a note in its mouth. She said, "What the? 'Emily Elizabeth, we mean no harm to you, but you need to get out of here, before Prideford show up.' H-how can you write like that?"

Clifford showed Emily Elizabeth his tail that was covered in ink.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, wow. That's pretty neat. But how do you know how to write and who is Prideford?"

Clifford went to get a picture of Sagwa and he drew a picture of Prideford with yellow skin, purple eye, horn, and a spiky tail and gave it to Emily Elizabeth.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Ewww, that is not a nice looking puppy. Why do I need to get away from him?"

He drew another picture of Prideford taking control over the apartment and he drew a lot of other dog with him. He also wrote that they are going to destroy Emily Elizabeth.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh my. That's terrible."

Daffodil said to Clifford, "Can you tell her that we need to get her out of here?"

Clifford nodded and he grabbed Emily's sleeves while telling her to get out of here.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay, okay. I'm moving. Uhh, man, I feel dizzy,"

So Clifford leads Emily Elizabeth right outside the apartment. He point the way for her to go.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Thank you all, but pardon me for not asking earlier, but what are your names?"

Clifford wrote his and their friends names on a piece of paper.

Emily Elizabeth said, " 'Clifford', 'Zo', 'Flo', 'Sheila', 'Daffodil' and 'Jorge'. Hmm, those are all the names of some pets I knew, a ;long time ago. Hmm, thank you all for helping me. I'll move to someplace safer now."

So Emily Elizabeth left.

Clifford said, "Phew, well that takes care of that."

Zo said, "Now we gotta find Prideford."

Daffodil said, "Um, g-guys. I think we found him. Look up."

The six looked up and saw Prideford on the top of the apartment.

Zo said, "Whoa, why is Prideford doing up there?"

Clifford said, "I don't know, but we gotta go up there."

Daffodil said, "Right. Let's move!"

So the six made their way to the top and soon enough, they found Prideford.

Jorge said, "Prideford, is that you?"

Prideford said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the animals crusader."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, well, we're just making life easier for this city and all of its inhabitants."

Clifford whispered to Daffodil and said, "Daffodil, don't tell him what were doing."

Daffodil said, "Think I already did."

Prideford said, "SILENCE! I don't care how you got here, but you will not ruin my perfect, evil plan."

Zo said, "And what is your evil plan?"

Prideford said, "This device I'm holding will turn every animals in the city evil. Soon, I will create my own army and take over the world. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Sheila said, "You monster.

Flo said, "You can't do this!"

Daffodil said, "You-, hey wait. Hold on a sec, if this city is just as bad as the rest of the world, then isn't taking over the world kinda pointless if everything is so run-down and stuff?"

Jorge said, "I think Daffodil is right about this. I mean, why would you rule the world if the city is already destroyed?"

Prideford said, "The city was destroyed by the pets that you reformed. That is phase one. Phase two is the controlling part."

Zo said, "But you can't do that."

Clifford said, "Beside, how can a tiny puppy like you, take over a big town."

Prideford said, "I may be small, but I am still powerful. Beside, I don't have time to listen to a bunch of crazy animals who think my plan is evil."

Sheila said, "Hey, you think we're crazy? You're the one trying to control everything."

Prideford said, "I haven't done the controlling part yet. If you stop pestering me, I will get started."

Clifford said, "Oh no you don't."

Clifford went toward Prideford and he tried to grab the remote, but he missed. Instead, Prideford pushed Clifford to the edge of the apartment.

Clifford screamed and said, "Help me."

Prideford grabbed Clifford paws and said, "Long live the Tinysaurus."

Prideford release Clifford paws and he began falling.

Daffodil screamed, "Noooooo!"

She then spread out her wings and started diving to try and reach Clifford. Thankfully for her, peregrine falcons are the fastest birds in the world, reaching up to speeds of over 250 mph. So she quickly caught up to him and grasped him gently with her talons, stopping him from falling right before he hit the ground.

Clifford said, "Huh, you saved me Daffodil, Thanks."

Daffodil panted and said, "Your, huff, welcome, huff, lil' bro'. Huff. Now, let's go get him."

Clifford said, "Right, ELEMENT OF MUSLISM, GO!"

Prideford said, "Huh?"

Clifford activated his Element of Muslim and it blast right through Prideford.

Daffodil said, "Nice shot."

Sheila said, "Nice to know your safe Clifford., That was some fall you took."

Clifford said, "Well, someone gotta step up."

Zo said, "So, Prideford, did you learn your lesson?"

Prideford sighed and said, "Yes, I shouldn't have try to kill you Clifford. Sorry."

Clifford said, "That okay. I'm just glad everybody is reformed."

Sheila said, "Yep. And now we're gonna get our sugary reward!"

Clifford said, "First we gotta figure out how we can get out of here."

Prideford said, "There a portal right over there."

Zo said, "Then let go."

So the six went into the portal and they made it back to the haunted house.

Flo said, "Whoo hoo! We made it."

Sheila said, "Yep, we sure did. Hey, Discord! You still here?"

Discord said, "Yes, and I'm glad your back, because you still have one more step to do."

Jorge said, "And what will that be?"

Discord said, "A Pokemon battle."

Daffodil said, "Uh, I've never played Pokemon before."

Sheila said, "Yeah, me neither."

Clifford said, "Don't worry."

Zo said, "We'll teach you."

Discord said, "Hmm, how about this? Instead of having a battle, I can give you a quiz."

Sheila said, "Yes, I love quizzes!"

Discord said, "Alright, now I'm gonna give you a Pokedex and some pokeball."

Jorge said, "What are those for?"

Discord said, "You can each open the pokeball and figure out which Pokemon it is. You'll get ten of them."

Sheila said, "Okay then."

Clifford said, "Okay, Pokeball go."

Clifford threw the Pokeball and out comes a fox Pokemon, Fennekin.

Daffodil threw out her Pokeball and out came a rabbit Pokemon, Lepinis.

Flo threw out her Pokeball and out came a cat Pokemon, Pumix.

Sheila threw out her Pokeball and out came a hawk Pokemon, Flixenus.

Zo threw out his Pokeball and out comes another fox Pokemon, Vulpix.

Jorge threw out his Pokeball and out comes a Flying Squirrel Pokemon, Emolga.

Sheila said, "Whoa, cool looking Pokemon."

Clifford said, "Now let see what the Pokedex had to say about these Pokemon. For Fennekin, it says that it a fire, fox Pokemon. She evolve into Braixen and then it evolve into Delphox."

Jorge said, "My Pokedex says that Emolga is an electric, Flying, Squirrel Pokemon. She stored electricity in her cheek and she doesn't evolve into anything."

Zo said, "My Pokedex say that Vulpix is a fire type, fox Pokemon. She had six tail and when she evolve into Ninetales, she'll get even more tail."

Daffodil said, "My Pokedex says that Lepinis controls plants, evolves into Lepinox and then into Lenoxus.

Sheila said, "My Pokedex says that Flixenus is aerial for her power, and evolves into Fliriex that allows others to ride her for long distances at high speeds.

Flo said, "Mine says that Pumix is terrestrial, can lift huge chunks of earth and throws it at his enemies and is used for ground transport. He doesn't evolve into anything though.

Clifford said, "Wow, cool."

Jorge said, "Hey Daffodil, are you worried, because Fennekin and Vulpix are both fox Pokemon?"

Daffodil said, "Nah, as long as Clifford and Zo are cool with it, I am too."

Zo said, "So what should we do with the Pokemon?"

Clifford said, "Well, maybe we can do a practice battle, before the test."

Daffodil said, "Sounds good to me, but just one question: how do we do that?"

Clifford said, "Well, you have to command your Pokemon to do something, then it will do it. You have to tried and defeat the opponent with special attack. Who ever is unable to battle, win."

Daffodil says, "Oh okay. In that case, Lepinis! Use vine attack on Pumix."

Sheila said, "Oh no you didn't! Pumix! Rock assault on the hare!"

Clifford said, "Guys, guys, wait, first off, you need to battle on a battlefield. This place is too small you know. Some of us could get hurt."

Sheila said, "You're right. You're right."

So the six went to the battlefield with their Pokemon.

Jorge said, "Alright, who should battle first?"

Flo said, "Me, me, me! Please pick me!

Zo said, "Okay then, me and Flo will have the battle first."

Clifford said, "Great idea."

So Flo and Zo each went to different side of the battle field.

Jorge said, "Okay, I'll be the judge. This battle between Flo and her Pumix and Zo and his Vulpix will now begin."

Flo said, "Alright. Pumix! Rock assault!"

Zo said, Vulpix, flamethrower."

Flo said, "Rock shield!"

Zo said, "Vulpix, use dig."

Vulpix dugged underground and it hit directly to to Pumix.

Flo said, "Pumix! Cement rock floor below!"

Pumix quickly use cement rock and it hit directly to Vulpix.

Zo said, "Vulpix, no.

Jorge said, "Vulpix is unable to battle, Pumix wins."

Flo said, "Yay, we won, but you put up a good fight though Zo. Great job."

Zo said, "Thanks Flo and you did a great job Vulpix, return."

Jorge said, "Alright then, who shall battle next?"

Clifford said, "Oh, I'll do it."

Daffodil said, "Me too."

Zo said, "Well this shall be interesting. A fox vs a rabbit."

Jorge said, "Alright, the battle between Clifford's Fennekin and Daffodil's Lepinis will now begin."

Sheila said, "On your mark, get set, Go!"

Daffodil said, "Lepinis! Evolve into Lepinox and vine attack on Fennekin!"

Clifford said, "Fennekin, dodge it and use flamethrower behind Lepinox."

Fennekin quickly dodge Lepinox and uses flamethrower on it. It was a direcr hit. Lepinox now fainted.

Daffodil said, "Aah! Well played Clifford, you won."

Clifford said, "Thanks. Awesome job Fennekin return."

Jorge said, "Alright then, I guess it leaves me and Shelia to battle right."

Zo said, "Alright then, the battle between Jorge Emolga and Shelia Flixenus will now begin."

Sheila said, "Right. Let's go! Flixenus! Evolve into Fliriex and commence whirlwind twister around Emolga!"

Jorge said, "Emolga, spread your wings to fly and use discharge."

Emolga quickly flew and uses discharge on Fliriex.

Sheila said, "Flirex, de-evolve back into Flixenus and commence hurricane winds to bounce off the attack!"

Jorge said, "Emolga use gust."

Filxenus and Emolga both use hurricane wind and gust, but eventually it hit directly to both of them.

Sheila said, "Oh rats. Nice game Jorge, though I still think you should have won. After all, you are a former Pokemon master."

Jorge said, "Yeah, that is true, but I still have a long way to become the best master ever. Beside, it was a way before I met Nina."

Sheila said, "Well, still, good game. You fought fair and square."

Clifford said, "Now we gotta take a quiz so we can finally get our reward."

Sheila said, "Yup. I hope we get a lot of candy for our work."

Zo said, "Hey Discord, are you here?"

Discord said, "Yes and are you ready to take your quiz?"

Daffodil said, "Yep."

Flo said, "Bring it on."

So Discord gave everyone the quiz. Soon, they all answer each question as they go. Soon, they were finished with the test and they handed back to Discord to grade it.

Sheila said, "I hope we all did a good job on it."

Discord said, "Alright, I have graded the test and the result is that you all got a hundred percent."

Zo said, "You mean, we passed."

Discord said, "Yep, congratulations."

Flo said, "Yes! Now, where's the candy, Discord?"

Discord said, "It in the closet."

Sheila walked over to a closet over in the wall. "This one?"

Discord said," Yep."

Sheila said, "Why do I feel uncertain?"

Clifford said, "Don't worry."

So Clifford open the door and saw a mountain of treat. Lots of doggie treat and bone for Clifford and Jorge, vegetable for Daffodil, lots of fish for Flo and Zo, and meat for Shelia.

Jorge said, "Wow."

Sheila said, "YES! WHOO HOO! YEAH!"

Daffodil and Flo said, "Thank you Discord."

Sheila said, "Yes, thanks Discord."

Discord said, "Your welcome everybody. Dig in."

So everybody grabbed their bag and grabbed as many treats as they can carry. Soon enough, it was time to go home.

Daffodil said, "Bye Discord. Thanks for the treats and the fun adventure!"

Discord said, "Your welcome."

So the six went back home to enjoy their treat.

The End.


End file.
